1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint component and a supporting device therewith, and more especially, to a joint component and a supporting device therewith with convenient and easy operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are different kinds of infant carriers in the market, such as a traditional weaving basket and a carrier adapting to a child safety seat in vehicle. An infant carrier shows its excellence and applicability as moving a child by hand or by vehicles. It can solve a problem of being unable to put down a baby even though a career feels tired as carrying baby in arms or that the baby is too little to be fastened by a seatbelt or other fasten belt. It is convenient for parents in taking the child outdoors as using the infant carrier.
However, the infant carrier needs to be put on a particular infant carriage or a particular supporting device. There are many kinds of the infant carriers, and each supporting device is adapting to one certain kind of the infant carrier accordingly. Besides, it is inconvenient to fold the supporting device, and the folded supporting device is not able to stand so as to be carried inconveniently. The conventional mechanical design of the supporting device brings limitation in using the supporting device. Therefore, it is a significant issue to solve these problems.